


Sic Semper Tyrannis

by sanguis_in_excelsis



Series: First Wizarding War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marly and Sirius are feeling sentimental, Multi, Pillow Talk, fair warning, mentioned Frank Longbottom/Alice Longbottom, mentioned Marlene/Alice, mentioned Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black, mentioned Sirius Black/James Potter, mentions of other pairings invovling the two Gryffindors, nee Rosier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguis_in_excelsis/pseuds/sanguis_in_excelsis
Summary: “Do you want to rebel against fate?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: First Wizarding War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684180
Kudos: 10





	Sic Semper Tyrannis

_**March 23 rd of 1980 ** _

“Would you ever want to get married?” Sirius asked the sleepy girl beside him. “Not to me, I mean I like you and all but we’re just fucking.”

Marlene giggled, her golden hair almost glowing in the darkness of his apartment, before she sighed. Tired. “The end is coming soon and we’re all going to die. There’s no point in getting hitched only to hit the ‘death do us part’ in a heartbeat.”

“Amen!” Sirius kissed her forehead. 

“Are you scared of death? Of dying?” Marlene breathed softly, as if the question weighted on her.

“No.” Sirius didn’t even need to think about it. The answer had always been ‘no’. The House of Black is descended of Death, or so the legends told through centuries preached.

“You’ve died before?”

“A long time ago,” Sirius smiled at her sadly. It was easy to smile with Marlene it came naturally.

“And yet here you are, freshly fucked!”

“Here I am, feeling satiated after thoroughly fucking you, darling.” Sirius kissed her cheek, his lips barely brushing her skin. She smelled nice, like the smell of winter’s cold air and creamy soap. He could fall asleep within her arms. “There’s no need to be frightened by Death…nothing more than an old friend waiting for us.”

“I’m going to die, Sirius. I’m running out of time. I just know it.” Marlene’s tearful eyes avoided his. Her lower lip was trembling in effort to keep from crying.

Sirius stiffened, “Marlene—”

“Promise me—”

“Marlene—”

“Sirius.” Marlene put her hand atop of his chest, above his heart. His own hand covered hers, her hands were warm to his touch. Her eyes begging his. “Promise me it won’t hurt.”

_“Does it hurt, to die, Bellatrix?”_

_Sirius had asked that, in the minutes before the dawn of a new day. If anyone would know the answer to that question, it’s her. She would know, having been born into the world dead. Bellatrix had looked at him, her flesh pressed against his and her heart thumping against his chest. Her lips are a hair away from his, always are, always have been._

_“It’s quicker than falling asleep, Sirius.”_

Sirius felt his heart skip a beat at the memory, he could still feel the ghost of Bella’s lips on his. Turning his attention to Marlene, who was frightened. It hurt to look at her in that state. “I promise you it won’t hurt. Someone once told me that dying is quicker than falling asleep.”

“Never thought I’d hear that from you of all people,” Marlene muttered. The sadness didn’t quite leave her eyes. She was probably going to die soon, Sirius thought. Sometimes Witches and Wizards are able to sense their impending Death, perhaps as a gift from the Angel himself, so that they won’t leave with unfinished business.

Sirius didn’t want her to die. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Would you want to live forever?” asked Sirius, his voice now a whisper. Now thinking about young Bellatrix, something that always drains him, his limbs go heavy. He had asked her that question too, and her answer had been ‘no’ which meant his was the same too.

“Yes,” Marlene surprised him with her answer. He thought she would’ve said no. Bellatrix had denied him immortality. “Surprised? I want to live forever just to wake up every day before dawn and see the sunrise, to feel the warmth spread across my body as the cold darkness of the night fades away. Because then, I’m not only partaking in eternity, I’m part of it if that makes sense."

“It would only make sense to me if you were naked.” His hand went trailing down her breast, caressing her stomach before settling between her legs.

“Oh, bugger off,” Marlene moaned, her eyes staring wide at him and yet glazed. “You? Would you want to live forever?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“The world can barely handle me as it is, and you expect me to live forever. The sheer boredom...I think I’d go mad, maybe even try to topple the heavens until all crumbles before me.” He slipped a finger inside her, slowing dragging it in and out.

“What with all the doom and gloom talk?”

“I’m a Black. Would you expect any less?”

“But you belong to the heavens.” Marlene grasped his hand and removed it from between her legs, replacing it with her own right hand.

Sirius chuckled and licked his fingers, making sure to hold her gaze as he did so.

“My turn,” Marlene gazed at him, trying to bewitch him but his eyes are drawn to her cunt and her fingers skilfully navigating her most intimate part. “Who is the person you love the most in the world?”

“James, I’d die for him.” Sirius’ answer comes lightning fast. His eyes never leave her fingers, entranced by them slipping in and out, quicker and quicker. “You?”

“Alice,” Marlene’s smile widened, her eyes brightening at the thought of her bestfriend. “We’ve been the best of friends from the cradle. My first kiss, my first fuck. I love her. I’d die for her.”

And Alice was her undoing it seemed, because in the next moment Marlene was gasping and writhing. Sirius had to squeeze himself a tad too harshly before he followed her down the oblivion.

“At least James doesn’t have to worry about us shagging anymore. Turns out we’re not the only one to do so.”

Marlene gasped in surprise, partially scandalous. “Bugger! Even now? Even after getting hitched with Lily.”

“Who can resist me?” Sirius then sighed, exhausted from the weight of the lies and telling the truth. He could scarcely recognise which is which. “You’re not going to tell Lily, are you?”

Marlene groaned, “Damn you, Black, to hell. I always thought there was something between you and Jamie.”

“And yet you seemed surprised?”

“It was unexpected, that’s all.” Marlene sighed again then looked at him, “I thought you blokes shared birds between you or so. Not actual fucking. Like, who tops?”

“I fuck, dearest Marlene; I do not get fucked.” Sirius sent her a pointed look, causing her to erupt into another round of giggles. “Don’t tell, Lily. James feels guilty about it, says he thinks of her when I’m buried deep inside him.”

“And yet, he cannot stop?”

“No…we both cannot, I’m afraid.”

“I think James is lying.”

“I think so too, darling. My name is the only thing that falls coherently off his lips. For the life of me I can’t figure out how Lily isn’t noticing the way James is walking. That lad hadn’t walked straight since year four.”

“Oh,” Marlene’s eyebrows shot up. “Bloody hell, year four. What were you two pervs—oh I see what you did there.”

“What did I do?” Sirius asked, amusedly.

“…hadn’t walked straight.” Marlene rolled her eyes. “So obvious.”

Sirius frowned at her which served him another eyeroll.

“You’re a fool.”

“Thank you, Marlene, for your honest opinion.”

“Both you and James are fools. Honest to high heavens.”

“I love him, Marlene.”

“I know, Sirius. I know, trust me.”

“And I know he loves me too.”

“It’s the comfort, not the fuck, that makes it irresistible. Perhaps it is dictated by the times we are in now, the war. Perhaps you and James need that fuck to feel safe, to feel hope, to feel love. Sometimes we can find that purity we so desperately seek in situations most ill-fated.” Marlene hummed, her lips pressing butterfly kisses on his chest. “Or perhaps you ruined my poor cousin with your pretty cock and sensual lips.”

Sirius laughed at that. “Don’t forget my perfectly shaped arse.”

“Oh, I’m getting wet just thinking of your arse.” Marlene giggled, her pearly white teeth flashing. Sirius was getting hard remembering that moments ago, her lips were wrapped around his cock, teeth scrapping the sensitive skin…intentionally doing so. That mouth of hers was a crime, should’ve been punishable by Azkaban.

Sirius shifted a bit, pushing Marlene off him to the pillow. Ignoring her pouts, he kissed her breasts before settling down between her legs. Soon enough she was panting, gasps and moans falling from her lips.

“Who was your first fuck?” Marlene asked, breathless.

Sirius paused at that, his eyes finding hers and holding her wild gaze. He had his cock positioned by the tip and all it took was a push forward. “Bellatrix.”

“Oh! OH!”

Whether it was from the revelation or him slamming into her full, Sirius didn’t know. But he enjoyed the sounds she was making tremendously.

He decided to go slow this time, wanting to savour her supple body underneath him. Marlene was the pride of Gryffindor. The golden witch whose bravery was unparalleled. He had seen her jump off her broom mid-air to catch the quaffle during quidditch practices without hesitation, even if it meant falling and broken bones.

He could’ve loved her, perhaps in another lifetime.

“Does it surprise you?”

“No. The illustrious Black cousins, often mistaken for twins. You too are mirrors of each other, I think everyone knew. Bellatrix is you Sirius and you are her, and who could you two narcissists fall in love with but yourselves, ergo each other.”

“Ego diligo,” Sirius whispered.

“Is that Latin?” Marlene smiled at him. “The only Latin I know is ‘“Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus’ by Catullus. My forefathers weren’t fans of the Latins.”

“We were taught the ancient languages from childhood, from before we learned how to run. Latin, Greek, Aramaic.”

“It sounds like a lonely childhood.”

“I had Bella.”

“You call her Bella?”

“She was my Bella, still is.” Sirius exhaled. “My betrothed. We were meant to rule the world, a pair of heavenly stars.”

“You two were a match made in heavens, then.” Marlene giggled at her joke.

Sirius frowned at that; he did not laugh. “Would it surprise you then if I tell you I’m still fucking her? War and all.”

Marlene’s eyes were dark blue like the starry sky outside his window, her lips softening into a sad smile. “It’s the comfort.”

“And who’s your comfort now that Alice is bound by matrimony?”

“Evan Rosier. I’ve been fucking him since Fifth year.”

“Fuck me!”

“Just give me another minute to recover.”

She was in love with him, Sirius could see that. Despite the nonchalant way she mentioned his name, he could feel her heartbeat quicken. He wondered if she knew how easy it was to see the love Evan had for her on his face. Rosie was always a one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Sirius grabs hold of her face in his palms, his eyes gaze into hers. Ancient grey and baby blues.

Marlene was beautiful, Sirius thought. Beautiful and stubborn and fiery. But the beautiful woman he was holding was never meant for him.

Marlene grinned at him, understanding what he wasn’t saying. It was their defining moment, the one moment their lives were building up to, the crescendo before the fall. If she said yes then Sirius would grab her, James and his little family and get them the fuck out of the continent. He would love her forever and ever, and they would have so many babies. She would teach him how to cry and how to love and how to make love like a mortal, and he would teach her how to fuck like the gods and how to cast magic so dark it would blacken her soul a bit and leave it charred.

Marlene kissed him, her eyes closed and tongue warm. Her entire body was warm against his. If he could die right then and there, her soft breasts pressed against his chest and he buried deep inside her. Their legs tangled and their hairs at sharp contrasts. Hers a golden pure so radiant and his black so dark it sucked away the light.

**_“Do you want to rebel against fate?”_ **

**_“Sic Semper Tyrannis.”_ **


End file.
